dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Frieza
Umm... About Freeza's Power Level in his second form... I know that apparantly Freeza said his power doubled. But didn't Piccolo say at one point that he sensed a power of what seemed like 10 Freezas? I mean, it might be exclusive in the anime... or it could be a translation error, but it should at least be worth noting that His power level in his first form has to be from 100,000 to 500,000. - I wrote up about this a bit on my page. In his first form, Freeza states that he has a battle power of 530,000 prior to his confrontation with Nail in the Namek Saga. This battle power is mentioned in both the manga and the original Japanese anime, but was omitted from the English dub. The "10 Freezas" bit sounds like something from the English dub--I know it was not a line used in either the manga or the original Japanese anime. As far as his second form, Freeza states in both manga and the original japanese anime (as well as the English version I believe), that his battle power in that form is over one million--in one or more of those mediums, the word "probably" is incorporated, although I cannot remember in which versions it shows up. Many fans have debated about whether Freeza's battle power really was over one million in the second form as no scouter was involved, so the only firm battle power we have for Freeza is 530,000 for his first form. I hope that helps! Templarion Prime 13:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Frieza's race Frieza's race are called Icers (get it)--Baracuss 18:28, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :What's the source? -- 03:18, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::I don't remeber but I think it was an interview with the creator of Dragonball Z.--Baracuss 03:30, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::Link or scan of an authoritative source? -- 14:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) There is no official name for Freeza's. "Icers" are a fan term, as is Changelings. So... what was Zarbon's role in Frieza's genocide of the Saiyans? I'm asking because there's conflicting information between Zarbon's page and this page in regards to his role in the massacre. On this page, it says that "Against the advice of Zarbon, Frieza plans to wipe out the saiyan race", which implies that Zarbon was actually against destroying Planet Vegeta, or the saiyans for that matter. On the other hand, Zarbon's page explicitly states that Zarbon advised Frieza to wipe out the Saiyans before they became a threat. I blocked those comments out until we reached a conclusion as to which was more accurate. If anyone can explain which was more accurate, I'll be sure to reinstate it, and change the other one. :This is a good question--one that I suspect arises from discrepancies between the original japanese version and the english versions, as well as rumors from fansites. I don't think anything specific is mentioned about Zarbon's influence on Frieza's decision in the manga or in the original japanese Planet Trade Saga. I think the key is the Bardock film. If I can find copies of both the original Japanese and the English dub, I'll check them out and report back. Templarion Prime 14:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::As I said on Talk:Zarbon, "against his advice" is a strong way to put it. In the flashback-backstory for King Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z, after the king and his soldiers are killed aboard Frieza's ship, Zarbon asks Frieza if slaying the Saiyans is really necessary now that their leader has been removed and the heir to the throne is in their custody (he doesn't give reasons for why it isn't totally necessary, but for the sake of explanation these are the circumstances as far as the plot goes). [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 16:04, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::The main facet of truth on this is that he advised Frieza to eliminate Bardock's team. And the same quotation from the conversation is as follows: :Dodoria: Wow. Their elite teams are becoming comparable to our own. :Zarbon: Actually, it was a band of their low level soldiers. :Dodoria: Bah! No low levels could take Kanassa. No, these are standouts. The Saiyans are quickly becoming our best fighters. Am I right? :Zarbon: Yes, Dodoria. :Dodoria: Hmmm... :Zarbon: Without a doubt. They're much stronger now. It's amazing. In a small group, on a full moon, they're hard to beat. :Dodoria: Heh. What...are you scared of them Zarbon? :Zarbon: No. Certainly not. I'm just saying that we need to keep an eye on them, that's all. Like this Bardock who led the assault on the Kanassans. What if he and his crew teamed up with young Vegeta and a handful of other great fighters? How would you like to tangle with that bunch on a full moon, Dodoria? :Frieza: Heh heh heh. Only a fool would welcome that scenario. :Zarbon: Yes sire. and later to prove Zarbon's vendetta of Saiyan elimination/extermination: :Zarbon: Once again, you botched it up! :Dodoria: I did not! :Zarbon: You missed one...the leader...Bardock. He's still alive. :Dodoria: You're wrong. I saw him die. :Zarbon: Oh, then what's that there? (Dodoria turns to see the viewing screen) :Dodoria: Uh!? A Saiyan space pod? I don't believe it. How could he have survived that? and here's the clencher for the grand finale (which I enjoyed): :Zarbon: You've decided to extinguish the whole lot of them sire. :Dodoria: Huh? :Frieza: Heh heh heh heh heh heh. That's right. You've guessed it Zarbon. If you want to get rid of weeds for good, you have to get them by the root. Aha ha ha! That should prove to be the best resource as to how far his influence goes. - PrinceZarbon 03:59, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Freeza Quotes So Vixen's reversal of my quote change got me thinking about something. How about adding a quotes section at some point in the second half of the page (after the biography and forms information)? This might be interesting to both new and old fans alike. It would also allow quotes from multiple versions of the character rather than just the English one (though I respect that this is an English wiki, the two characters have very different dialogue, and it might be interesting to readers to see some of Freeza's famous quotes from multiple versions). Perhaps, to keep the section from getting too long, we could limit it to five or six, or something determined by the admins. Any thoughts? Thanks. - Temp Templarion Prime 04:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Some articles already do feature a section for quotes (see Vegeta and Vegito for example), so if you wish to contribute quotes to other articles as well you can go right ahead! I might suggest though that if you include a quote as it is translated from Japanese material, you should follow it with something like '(" }", Japanese dub)' or '(" }", Japanese manga)', just to clarify why the quote looks different from the version that the typical English fan is familiar with. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 04:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Very cool. Thanks for the advice. Templarion Prime 04:48, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Regeneration And if one looks closely before Frieza transforms into his second form, one can notice that his tail was much longer than it was after being amputated. I don't get you here. Do you mean when he transforms into his third form, cause he was in his second form when Krillin cut off his tail. Of course it'll be longer in his first form than when Krillin cut it off Ghostkaiba297 02:26, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :I changed it so that it would make more sense (And believe me, it DOES look like it's longer than when Krillin first amputated it). Frieza's gender... When I watched The Frieza saga and I assumed Frieza was female. Is there a line in DBZ or any of the Dragonball series that define him/her/hir as being male? Yep there is, great example would be Cooler when he said "My brother was a pest, I would have killed him myself sooner or later". I'm pretty sure Vegeta calls Frieza a "him", and King Cold, Frieza's father, says "my son" a few times. So I think its pretty safe to assume that Frieza is indeed officially a male. I'm sure the same goes for the manga, but I can't recall any particular lines. Hope that sheds some incite. SSJGoku93 21:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :There's also the fact that most characters refer to him as "Lord Frieza", though that might not be conclusive, as Lord may have evolved into a gender neutral term. He only has a female voice in the English Dub. In every other language dub he has a male voice. Also he is called brother, son, lord, he, him. Since he is an alien nothing is sure but you can also ask the same about Cell or Majin Buu. :There are no females in Frieza's army (minus Fasha in Bardock's crew) Anyone to think Frieza is a woman is complete and utter foolishness. I have reverted countless vandalisms constituted to the degrading of his gender, and will continue to do so, as I wouldn't even like DBZ if it weren't for the likes of Frieza. - 18:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :first off when stealing friezas dragonballs he refers to frieza as a female and did we ever see friezas mom and since he/she is refered to by both genders it is vary possible that its simply genderless Special Abilities Should we make seperate page for Frieza's special techniques? The list is getting pretty long and is currently longer than Goku's Gohan's or Piccolo's (and I think maybe Vegeta's)all of whom have their seperate abilities on a seperate page because the list was to long. Thunderbender18 19:13, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :That won't be necessary. Any maneuvers he performs belongs on his own page. There are other unnecessary sections on his page however, along with a few other characters right now (namely the quotes section). There should be a separate page for these quotes from the games, not needed on the character pages. - 20:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Freeza's powerlevel Alright, listen dudes. I'm a DBZ expert. While Freeza's levels were probably way over 100,000,000, we can only verify that they were indeed over the 1.2 million and stuff. The other numbers besides 530,000 are conjecture. Let me explain. Freeza: 530,000 (stated) Freeza 2: 1,000,001+ (over a million) Freeza 3: 1,000,002+ (stronger than previous form) Freeza 4: 1,000,003+ (stronger than previous form) Goku: 1,000,003+ (fought evenly with Freeza) Goku (Kaio Ken * 10): 10,000,030+ Goku (Kaio Ken * 20): 20,000,060+ Freeza (50%, about the same as Kaio Ken * 20 Goku): 20,000,060+ Freeza (100%, twice the 50% obviously): 40,000,120+ Using only numbers from the manga and what we hear, we know that Freeza's powerlevel is AT THE VERY LEAST 40,000,120. Once again, it's obviously higher... but at least this way, we're not just pulling numbers out of hats and using conjecture. 06:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) or whatever it's asking for the signature These may be what you draw from the manga, but fact of the matter is the Daizenshuu guides are official references, and we use them. 07:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) On the assumption that the Daizenshuu guides are official references, how can they be more official than the original source material itself? I am not saying they are more official, but they are the best we have to go by in terms of power levels never stated. 20:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I assume this would be the proper breakdown of canonical material: Manga>Daizenshuu>Anime>Movies>Games. That would be the most accurate format for what's more official than the other in terms of sources, ay mate? - 20:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, they would be... next to what I wrote up there which is right from the comic. If you're going to try to prove that Freeza's powerlevel was in the 100,000,000s, use my thing up there instead of pulling numbers from nowhere. Nowhere in the manga is it mentioned that anybody was in the millions besides Freeza. Using incredibly conservative estimates like I have, we can deduce it's obviously super high though without making numbers up. And here was me thinking you were just going to say "It's Over 9000!" -- 01:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) (Manga > Anime) > Daizenshuu > (Movies = Games). Ultimately, it's all about your own experience with Dragonball. If you want to consider the Daizenshuu, movies, and games then go for it! If you only want to consider the manga and anime, then go for that. I would also strongly recommend reading through this: http://www.kanzentai.com/bp.php. Hope that helps. - Temp Fusion reborn One thing i wonder about is in Fusion reborn Frieza seems to be commanding the dead villains even though there are more powerful warriors such as Cooler, Zangya and most of all Bojack. Why didn't Bojack command the dead warriors and why did all of them including him run away when Frieza was killed? He could kill Frieza in a second so how come he was afraid of fighting Gohan since he probably didn't know who he was. (Nubescout 12:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC)) :That's where you're obviously wrong. The common misconception is that the movie villains are more powerful when they truly aren't in the long run. Frieza is officially the most powerful dead villain aside from Cell. In GT, Frieza and Cell pretty much become the most powerful in hell surpassing everyone else and even Frieza's bro Cooler plays no role in comparison to Frieza. It has more to do with the fact that they are actual canon villains, and as to why the series creators decided to give them priority over the rest of the characters in hell. is a good thing since the villains you mentioned like Bojack are only filler and fail in comparison. - 12:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Do you mean that Frieza and Cell were training in hell? The only way Frieza could have been stronger than Bojack is if he were training. Frieza could not have been stronger than Bojack. Bojack was stronger than pre-teen SS Gohan. SS 2 Gohan > Bojack > SS Gohan > 18 year old Gohan (he did not use any SS levels to kill Frieza in the movie) > Frieza. It does not make any sense why Bojack would be afraid of Gohan. Gohan is weaker in the movie then when he fought Bojack and he kills Frieza more easily in base form than he did Bojack in SS 2 form. It doesn't make any sense that Frieza would lead. Japanese VA Should it be mentioned that his Seiya is also the voice of Mayuri from Bleach? gohanRULEZ 03:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :No, because the same Seiya is responsible for lots of voices, it serves no purpose to note one instance. - 04:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Frieza's abilities "the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries"... where is this ability mentioned? One COULD infer this from the fact tha he actually survived several major injuries, but that can also be because he has a really high power level. I don't think this "ability" is real, or at least it shouldn't be described as an ability, unless there is specific mention of this.--Sega381 17:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain it is stated somewhere in the anime but I'm not sure about the Manga. Thunderbender18 19:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::If you could find where it's mentioned, it would be great.--Sega381 21:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I mean, he loses his tail a few times and then gets cut in half, and then is alive later. That's pretty horrifying. 21:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I get where you're coming from Sega. The ability to survive horrifting injuries isn't the same as something like his signiature Death Beam. I think it's still appropriate, though, as a characteristic: as others have said, he survived being cut in half which (to the audience) would seem abnormal for a biped. Perhaps it could be worded differently. Hope that helps! - Temp. :Yes, perhaps it's enough to word it differently. I can survive a car crash, and I don have the "ability" to survive car crashes. Maybe just mentioning he has survived horrifying injuries would be enough... its the "ability" part that bothers me, we don't know it's something repeatable or special about him.--Sega381 01:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Freeza and...Mewtwo I recomend someone put the uncanny resemblance between freeza and mewtwo in his trivia section. It can include info on which one appeared first and so an, much like the triva of Tapion and Link from Zelda...thank you Stylator 17:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Frieza came first in 1990 and Mewtwo was created in 1998 ( 17:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC)) no no no, Mewtwo is frieza's cat :P lol (i had to say it) Flamedude22 01:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) List of techniques I am proposing Frieza be given his own list of techniques articale since he has been given a new asortment of tehniques with the release of Raging Blast. What do you all think? i don't mind if he dosen't it's just a proposale.--InoNOTHING 09:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Protection Why is the Frieza article protected from editing Frieza55480 21:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :It is only protected from edits by new and unregistered users. Registered users who have made a few other edits are automatically granted access to editing this page. The main reason for this protection is that, before it was implemented, anonymous and new users would constantly change the power levels listed for Frieza, leaving them inaccurate for long periods of time, between fixes. 22:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : :"...anonymous and new users would constantly change the power levels listed for Frieza, leaving them inaccurate for long periods of time." Surprise surprise! :P - Temp. Freeza has a New VA For Dragon Ball Kai English dub While his laugh IS indeed Linda Young for the first Episode of Kai, Chris Sabat and Sean Schemmel have confirmed that he was recast for the later episodes of Kai. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQimwco0qo4 is where it was confirmed. They didn't mention WHO is playing him now, but I thought it would be best to note this so we can confirm it soon as we can. At the moment, could the Page be edited so that it Lists Linda Young as Episode 1 Only? Supersaiyanbatman 23:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Frieza's Blood I've just been Dragon Ball Z on DVD, Funimation's version, and Frieza's blood is actually purple instead of red. Just thought that it should made known that there is an error in blood color info on Frieza's page. Willotaku :3 02:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Where is this? So, I read the manga but I sometimes watch the anime. And one thing that I really dislike about Dragon Ball Wikia is the lack of sources. Because I don't know where you are getting this stuff from! But what episode does this occur in? "His first (and most major) role was teaming up with Cell and causing trouble in Hell, along with King Cold and the dead members of the Ginyu Force. This was one of the rare times we see Frieza and Cell (two of the three main villains of the show) talking to each other. "Frieza, King Cold, Cell, and the Ginyu Force after being beat down by Pikkon and Goku. Frieza and King Cold were the only two villains in this scene to not be thrown onto the Mountain of Needles by Pikkon; Pikkon knocked Frieza out with a single punch to the face after elbowing King Cold in the stomach. Then all seven were locked up in a prison cell."?!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 03:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC)!!!! :Those were some of the filler events when Goku was dead after the Cell saga, anime only. 04:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I understand, but which anime episode did it happen in. (example. Episode 153)Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 17:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC)!!! Episode 180 of the 276 episode version, and episode 195 of the uncut 291 episode version. 19:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I just added the reference to the episode in the article itself.--Sega381 02:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Proof that AT was going to end DB after the Frieza saga Can someone please provide some proof of this? I've heard multiple fans state it, but none have ever provided any proof. I've also heard it's merely fan speculation. We shouldn't just follow fan speculation, so either provide proof or it's out. -Kaonohiokala 11:52 PM HST, 29 September 2010 Was Frieza Right Okay, so I know frieza killed the Saiyan's because of an unknown fear, but was he right to be so fearful. Before the planet was destroyed, Broly was born. This could mean Frieza was right because Broly is a genetic Super Saiyan, so he would always be able to change. just wanted that to be here because I just thought about it. BigHeadZack 01:26, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Good point, possibly very true. However, you may want to continue this discussion on one of our forums, since the article talk pages are for formatting mainly. 20:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) when is it said that mecha frieza's supernova was 10 times bigger than the death ball? Yoyepo91 04:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yoyepo91 February 5, 2011 :I'm not sure about 10x bigger, but King Kai mentioned when Frieza was attempting to kill Trunks with the Supernova that it was even bigger than the one he used on Planet Namek. Weedle McHairybug 04:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) right, so this 10x bigger thing should be taken out. Also, I feel like there isn't as much shown about the distinction drawn between the anime and manga. In the manga, Gohan says that Frieza is holding back before trunks and Frieza fight. He says "this is nothing, he can increase his power" considering that in the manga the last Gohan ever saw of Frieza was at 50%, that means at the power level he was at, he was alot weaker than his 50% form back on Namek, which means he was significantly suppressed when he fought and was killed by Trunks, whereas in the anime he was shown to give it his all. I'm not saying we should make a big deal about it, simply that it should be said in the manga he's said to not be at full power, whereas in the anime he throws everything he's got at trunks. The Perfect Warrior 13:41, March 8, 2011 (UTC)The Perfect Warrior, March 8, 2011 :Good idea, but why don't you find out who wrote that first. That way, we can simply ask. 16:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Goku's Defeat One thing i noticed was missing on almost every page here was how during their fight Frieza managed to overpower Goku and defeat him. Gohan arrived and distracted Frieza long enough for him to recover but he was unconcious or incapacitated for some time and were it not for the impending destruction of Namek and Gohan's distraction Frieza probably would have used lethal force to finish him off. i couldnt find any reference on Goku, Frieza's or the Namek Battle page even though it was a pretty significant event, considering Gohan felt his fathers ki drop so far he initially thinks he's dead. I think its important because Frieza was the one opponent to challange the most powerful of the Z fighters even after the big transformation point. Cell was outclassed by ssj2 Gohan and managed a sneak attack and Kid Buu never fought the fused Vegetto. Frieza took the very best they individually had to offer and won. What beat him in the end was the cumulated damage they all inflicted upon him from first form on, not Goku transforming and being too much for him. 11:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) "So out of the whole barrel of monkeys, one made good" Episode 82 JohnLemazing 21:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Gohan Sorry but when did Gohan defeat Frieza? I don't remember anything like that happening. ZPRN 22:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Gohan defeated Frieza in Fusion Reborn, when all the villians escaped hell Gohan beat Frieza with one punch, causing the other villians to be scared off... Nappa77 Yeah, Gohan defeated Frieza in the movie Fusion Reborn, but that is not canon related, so it is just basically filler. 01:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) DELETED??! WThat the??? how could it be deleted guess i'll just revert the last edit. SaiyanElite 19:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Frieza's Transformations Hello, Frieza has the most transformations without absorbing anybody in the entire series, right? Even including the movies, and OVA's. 20:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Um I guess, does that matter? Buu has way more... 00:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : :Um I think it does. Frieza has the most transformations at his disposal, without the use of absorbing anyone. Cell needed the androids, and buu needed a host to absorb. I guess it would mean more if I worded it like "Frieza is the only villain with the most transformations without the aid of absorbing anybody" or something like that. How many villains have transformations available without absorbing anyone? Do you not think this is interesting? 02:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::He also cannot regenerate like the others, but I see that is already mentioned in the trivia. 02:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) If you have to make all kinds of exceptions and conditions, it's generally not good trivia. 06:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Then if Frieza's transformation do not qualify, what about saying Majin Buu has the most forms? 20:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) umm frieza has the most forms Frieza's Full Power (Muscular Form) Hello, Frieza's full power or "buff form" is the only buff form in the series to be used in an actual fight out of the villains. He fought with his over buff form against Goku as a Super Saiyan of course. None of the other villains (Or super villains for that matter) used their buff form in a fight. Cell transformed with his over weight power form, but never fought with it. The same goes for Majin Buu, he reverted back to "Ultra Buu" as some call it, or just buff buu, he never attempted to fight with it (Or had to chance to). So Frieza's full power buff form is the only buff form of a villain fought with. What do you guys think? 21:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Cell did fight with his buff form, though. Not for long, but he did. 23:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Cell did? When was the fight? I don't remember him fighting in it, other than showing it off. 23:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) He goes berserk when fighting Gohan and uses it to raise his power to match SSJ2. 02:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Frieza's quote does not seem to reflect his character. Thoughts? [[User:Shakuran13|''' Shakuran13 ]] [[User talk:Shakuran13| Perish. ]] 18:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sure it does, he's putting a joking spin on the truth, and using it as a reason to kill people without even taking it seriously. 19:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow. When you put it that way, I feel like an idiot for even saying what I just did.... [[User:Shakuran13| Shakuran13 ]] [[User talk:Shakuran13| Perish. ''']] 19:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Aw don't feel bad, most people are just used to Frieza as a serious fighter at the end of Z, rather than his careless/joking tyrant position for the first half. 21:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) to the first comment yur forgetting Garlic junior, and we saw ultra buu fight(sorta)A master of deception∞ 21:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Power Level Inflation 3 million is an absolutely absurd number for Goku to have after coming out of the chamber. He was only at 180,000 when he fought with Ginyu, and Vegeta was in the low 30,000s when fighting the Ginyu Force. Even in battles where one fighter has only a few thousand (10 or 15 percent difference) more points like Zarbon versus Vegeta (both first and second battles) there is a complete one-sided. To say that Vegeta can go from 30 something thousand to being able to match 500,000 first form frieza in just a few hours is absolultely ridicoulous, as would be to suggest that Piccolo going from a power level of 1200 or so back on Earth would be able to match a power level of 1 million second form Frieza after a short time on King Kai's plant and fusing with a guy with 40,000 or so points. If Frieza really had 1 million points he would have killed all three Vegeta Gohan and Krillin before they could blink. And yes, he was trying to kill them. these numbers all need to be lowered, especially the ridiculous claim that Frieza had 120 million points. You think he wouldnt be able to blow up Namek with 60 million? He blew up planet Vegeta in his first form without breaking a sweat. Now obviously Namek not exploding was just a convenient plot twist, but inflating his power level by that kind of insane amount just makes it even more ridiculous. If you want to say he has 120 million points, and that Gero built robots EVEN stronger than that after building some piece of crap tin can robots in dragonball, you might as well tell me his power level is 80 jillion. Frieza says he was fighting with Goku with 1 percent of his total power, in his final form. So if you want to actually look at this reasonably, he was using less than 1 percent in his other forms, his total power level is 12 million and thats why they all werent horribly, brutally murdered before Goku got there. Gorginhanson (talk) 22:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Gorginhanson :Please leave out the coarse language and insults when discussing topics on this site. As for your suggestions, you have some interesting opinions, but everyone is entitled to say what they would like. For instance, I tend to think that Frieza was just toying with the fighters up until his post-warmup battle with Goku. However, neither of our opinions matter when determining the power level, since it is explicitly stated by an official publication. 00:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Error on Frieza page "He also mentioned that he was holding back ever since Frieza achieved 100% to see what the form was capable of." Where does Goku mention he was holding back? he doesn't mention it in the anime and he doesn't mention it in the manga. as far as I'm concerned, he was giving it his all. only a fool would hold back on a dying planet. 23:36, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :I added a "citation needed" tag. Now anyone that reads it can add the episode/chapter if they know it. 23:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :That sentence is correct. Goku said he was buying time for Gohan and the others to live the planet before fighting seriously with 100% Power Frieza. 00:01, June 5, 2013 (UTC)